ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of Slight Unhappiness
What is the Tower of Slight Unhappiness? The Tower of Slight Unhappiness, or ToSU for short, was an Effortless ascension tower in Ring 1, however, it was replaced by Tower of Annoyingly Simple Trials as the tutorial. Although, Tower of Another Beginning is the new ToSU, with familiar floor colors. It was the tower most players were introduced to first in Kiddie's Inferno. Due to the nature of the tower's creation, it ends up feeling like your stereotypical obstacle course. It was by far easiest tower in Ring 1. It was made by Gammattor. Currently, it can be played from here. Newcomer's Guide Starting the tower * Floor 1. Jump, jump, jump. Keep jumping until you reach the cylinders. You now want to slow down and jump across them. Climb the ladder. Then jump again onto the platforms. Climb the ladder and jump a little more and walk across 2 stud wide platforms, climb the ladder and then you're done with floor 1. * Floor 2. Jump more, the jumps are getting harder though. Jump across the spheres and jump on the harder platforms going up. You now meet your new friend, KILLBRICKS! It starts off easy though, jump across the lava sticks and then climb the ladder. Then you meet lava checkers. Jump past these deadly match of checkers and jump across the 2 stud wide jumps. Climb the ladder. * Floor 3. Jump across the fry looking jumps, then jump on the massive swings. Jump on more fries then climb the ladder. Jump across the fry jumps then onto the classic square jumps, keep on jumping till you find yourself in a harder series of kill fries and lava checkers. Jump on the platforms and then climb the ladder. Continuing the tower * Floor 4. You meet the first spinning platform in the game. Time it right then jump. Wait for the side you are on to spin to the next jump. Repeat the same steps for three times in a row and you will be good. Jump onto more massive swing blocks and jump to a fry looking jump. Use the spinner method to get to the next platform. Jump many more times on squares and fries. * Floor 5. Jump on the next spinning platforms then jump onto some squares. Walk across a 2 stud wide beam then jump on 2 stud beams. Climb the ladder then jump on some regular sized swings. Then walk up a slope and you make it to some more square jumps. Jump a few more times and you arrive in floor 6. * Floor 6. Walk across another 2 stud beam and jump. This part is where people fail because the shape of the next ladder is a half cylinder. Climb the ladder to the top of the cylinder then jump on more platforms and spheres. Then climb the ladder then walk across the beam. Climb the ladder then jump to the next platform. * Floor 7 and Floor 8. This is the part where jumps start killing people. Jump across these 2 stud wide wall jumps then jump across a weird sphere format. Jump across some cylinders then walk across a sphere bridge. Jump a few more times then jump on the swings. Now things get tough. Jump across these beam pieces multiple times making a challenging look, but it is very easy though. Walk across the beam then climb the ladder. Then the first tightrope is introduced. The best way to walk on it is to put your cursor in the center of the tightrope then walk. Jump across some swings then jump across blocks and yet again walk a tight rope. Climb the rope then you get to the next floor. Finishing the tower * Floor 9. Walk across the tightrope with lava jumps on it, then jump onto another spinning platform. Then jump onto more swings and then climb more tight ropes with or without lava on them. Next is a sort of climb frenzy. It's this basically, ladder, slope, ladder * Floor 10. Jump on to the spinning platform then onto the next few jumps. Then climb another few tightropes then jump a just a few more times to make it to the block. This is it, don't let the scares get to you. Walk across 2 tightropes then get to the block. Jump across the easy platforms in shift lock or first person to make it easier. It is possible in third person, but it is not recommended to use third person. Jump a few more times then onto the block. Touch the win pad, you win! Music * Layer 1-2: Pop Star - Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards * Layer 3-4: Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Music - Butter Building * Layer 5-6: Green Hill Zone Custom Classic Remix * Layer 7-8: SSB Wii U/3DS - Main Theme (Super Mario 64) * Layer 9-10: King Dedede's Theme - Kirby's Return to Dream Land Gallery ToSU Portal.png|ToSU's Portal ToSU.png|The badge obtained from beating ToSU. Trivia * This tower was made entirely as a joke. ** Furthermore, it was made in two hours. ** Before Tower of Annoyingly Simple Trials was added into the game, this was the easiest tower in the game. Category:Effortless Category:Ring 1 Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:Towers Category:Removed